


Destination

by chrisonfire



Category: VIXX
Genre: I really don't know how to tag this somebody help, M/M, taek died but before the start of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Sanghyuk was bored of life until he found a stranger on the street that he had a strange attraction to.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is gonna be multichapter a first for me  
> so far this is really messy and I'm not 100% sure what's going on myself but I've got like the first two chapters written so I'll just kind of post them both now

Sanghyuk was bored with living. It wasn't that he disliked it, he just hadn't had anything capture his interest in a while and didn't see the point. But since there was no real reason to stop, he continued. Most of his time was spent wandering around the city at night, looking for something to occupy him.  
He knew that most people at his age didn't feel this way. But he had nothing to work towards, the generic office job he had didn't suit him at all and his social life was lacking. It wasn't that he wasn't likeable, but after a point he had stopped trying to form connections with the people at his office. He didn't particularly like any of them and found them average at best and intolerably dull at worst.  
The only things in his life that he enjoyed were the company of his roommate Wonshik and art. He had always had an interest in creative activities, but saw them as no way to make a living and almost regretted not pursuing that.  
His lifestyle was in direct contrast with his roommate’s. Kim Wonshik was his friend from high school who had almost no money but was always out of the house working on some musical project with one of his friends. Sanghyuk wasn't sure if this life of uncertainty and recklessness- Wonshik often took unnecessary risks and chances- was preferable to his own but at this point was reluctant to change anything in it since it was at least tolerable. He accepted that this would likely be his life for a long time. The same dullness day in and day out.  
It was Wonshik who encouraged him to go out at night. In the beginning his friend would take him with him to see the sights and the beauty of the city while he wrote lyrics to his latest song. Eventually Sanghyuk started going out on his own, but his own trips lacked purpose and while he wanted to clear his mind and find a satisfying reason of being, he'd so far been unsuccessful. The question that he supposed kept haunting him was, why was he here?  
The point, he decided, was that there was no point.  
It was on one of these nights that he was wandering the city, ruminating, trying to decide what had happened to put out the spark he'd always had since childhood and turn it into a numb acceptance for an average life with no notable accomplishments. The rain was pouring and the weather was generally awful, making it difficult to see in the darkness of night. He'd almost decided not to go out, but he didn't see any reason the rain should stop him. If anything, it would lend him more peace to think with less people out on the streets.  
It was on this particular awful night that he saw a figure on the side of a dirty street, huddled against the wall and almost unnoticeable. The darkness hid the person's face from sight and he could only see that they were leaning against the wall, head in their hands, looking as hopeless and despairing as the rain pouring around them.  
Sanghyuk’s first impression was that the other figure didn't want to be noticed, after all they were sitting on the side of a dark alley leaning against a shadowy wall, and he almost continued walking. But it was the small noise the other person made as he walked by that made him stop, suddenly curious, finally taking interest in something because he didn't understand it and he had this internal need to. It was unusual for him to take notice of a random stranger, but he felt somehow compelled to learn more.  
So Sanghyuk ignored his aversion to change under the assumption that this encounter would be a one time thing and wouldn't impact his life in any major way. He walked up to the figure, taking care that his footsteps were loud so as not to startle the other. He saw no acknowledgement of his presence and after a moment, some instinct caused him to reach down and gently tap the other’s shoulder.  
“You should really go inside, it's raining and you'll get sick,” Sanghyuk said hesitantly, unsure if the other could even hear him over the downpour. He wasn't sure why he’d even said this, as there was no reason to care about the other's wellbeing and he didn't have a habit of involving himself in the lives of strangers. But he figured he could try to be a good person for once so at least others could be happier in their lives, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, the undeniable curiosity inside of him drew him to this particular stranger.  
The other barely responded to his comment, making a low noise to indicate that he'd heard Sanghyuk. At this point he would normally walk away, giving up. But if anything, the seemingly magnetic hold the stranger had over him only increased.  
“Really, I can't just leave you out here in the rain,” Sanghyuk insisted. Internally he told himself to leave it alone but he couldn't make himself walk away.  
Maybe it was this determination or maybe the stranger felt the same odd pull towards Sanghyuk, but he finally signed and stood up. The first thing Sanghyuk noticed was that every movement he made was graceful. Just standing up he was breathtaking. And finally his face could be seen, and Sanghyuk quickly realized he was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. It was hard just to look away from his face and he had to struggle to form words.  
“So- uh, what were you doing just sitting there?” Sanghyuk’s usually composed exterior was somehow destroyed just by this stranger.  
“Waiting,” the other answered. Sanghyuk almost started crying when he realized that the stranger's voice was just as beautiful as his face. Everything about him, in fact, was beautiful.  
“Waiting for what?” Sanghyuk said shakily, trying to appear unaffected.  
The other laughed slightly. “Shouldn't we exchange introductions before we tell each other our life stories? Since you've been kind enough to stop.” He fixed Sanghyuk with an unreadable gaze, and it was at that moment that he realized that this was not a one time encounter, and this stranger was in fact going to affect him much more than he'd previously thought.  
“My name is Han Sanghyuk,” he said to the stranger. For a moment he thought he saw recognition in the other's eyes before they once again became unreadable.  
“I’m Cha Hakyeon,” the stranger said. Sanghyuk didn't know how much more he could take. The name was beautiful just like the rest of him, and seemed to suit him perfectly.  
For a moment Sanghyuk didn't know what to say. Then he offered, “Do you want me to walk you home?” Like the rest of his words so far, he had no idea why he thought of them or had the urge to say them.  
Hakyeon laughed again, this time more bitter. “I'm already at home.” Sanghyuk was suddenly sad when he realized that he must have nowhere to go, and that was why he had been just waiting.  
“Come with me then. We have room in our apartment,” Sanghyuk suddenly offered. He wanted to punch himself. Why would some random person he'd just meant want to stay with him?  
To his shock, Hakyeon slowly nodded. “I'll go with you, I guess.” Under his breath, he said something that sounded like “maybe this is what I've waited for”.  
Sanghyuk put his arm around the stranger and immediately noticed he was shaking from cold. He followed his first instinct and took his own jacket off, putting it over Hakyeon's shoulders, caring little about his own health. Tonight he would devote all of his attentions to Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon was almost confused when he took the jacket, looking up at Sanghyuk before realizing he was supposed to put it on. It was a little large but not too bad, and to Sanghyuk's satisfaction he seemed the slightest bit less shivery.  
Neither of them were very inclined to make conversation, and Sanghyuk was deep in thought, trying to figure out just what drew him to this man. He almost didn't hear when Hakyeon asked, “So who do you live with?”  
“Just a friend from high school. Wonshik. He's not usually home much,” Sanghyuk answered. He looked over at Hakyeon as they passed under a streetlight, taking the chance to memorize as much of his face as he could. The other boy was breathtaking. It was the only word that could be used to describe him. The streetlights didn't do him justice, Sanghyuk decided. He needed to see Hakyeon under natural light to see the full extent of his beauty, and he resolved that this was his next goal. It startled him to realize that he even had a goal.  
It took him a moment to realize Hakyeon hadn't responded. The other boy was staring straight ahead, his expression different from before. Somehow displeased, but Sanghyuk didn't want to ask and risk upsetting him.  
The only thing Hakyeon offered on his own was, “I know a Wonshik.” And from then on, all other attempts at conversation with him went unanswered.  
It was a short time to get back, and Sanghyuk didn't think Wonshik was even home. In fact, he'd forgotten about the rain altogether, only remembering that Wonshik had said he'd stay home as he got back. The conversation from a few hours ago already seemed like a lifetime ago.  
“Did you get dinner?” Wonshik emerged from his room, blinking in shock when he saw that Sanghyuk was with someone.  
“No, but I brought a friend. This is Hakyeon. Hakyeon, this is Wonshik,” Sanghyuk awkwardly tried to introduce them. He stepped aside and almost regretted it when he saw the way they were looking at each other.  
Hakyeon looked as if he was seeing an old enemy. Sanghyuk couldn't help but find him beautiful even then, when he looked as if he might tear Wonshik apart. Wonshik only looked confused, as if he didn't even recognize Hakyeon.  
Before Sanghyuk could react to the situation, Hakyeon was talking. “So where's Jaehwan?” he instantly asked, barely concealing his anger.  
“Last time I checked, in France with you,” Wonshik said hesitantly. “I haven't heard from him since. Why? Did something happen?”  
“Yeah, something happened,” Hakyeon spat. “He ruined my whole life. I thought I could do something I loved but apparently I'm worthless. I thought he was someone I loved too, but looks like I was wrong there too.” His voice was bitter and cold. “You're his closest friend. Where is he?”  
Sanghyuk began to realize that Hakyeon's issue wasn't with Wonshik, but with Jaehwan. He didn't even recognize the name. The most he could recall was that he was one of Jaehwan’s friends. Without the ability to get back at Jaehwan for whatever he'd done, Hakyeon must be taking it out on his old friend.  
“Please don't argue-” Sanghyuk tried to interrupt them, but it didn't seem like either noticed.  
Hakyeon had Sanghyuk's coat off and the door open before he could react. “No,” Sanghyuk called. “Please stay. You can't go back out there.” He knew he should let him leave but something inside him didn't allow it.  
They all looked at each other for a long moment before Hakyeon closed the door. Wonshik sighed deeply. “Fine, but he's sleeping in your room so I don't wake up being suffocated with a pillow.”  
Finally, something was going well. “Come on, I'll show you your new home,” Sanghyuk said, trying to ignore the tensions between his two roommates. He couldn't deny that he was excited to have Hakyeon staying with them. Excitement was something he had missed, he found.


	2. 2

The next day Sanghyuk woke up later than the others, and was pleased when they seemed to have reached an uneasy alliance. Neither was yelling at the other or glaring, which he considered a step up.  
One thing that hadn't changed was Sanghyuk's interest in Hakyeon. If anything it was stronger than before. It put Sanghyuk on edge after so long not caring about anything in particular, and he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Hakyeon. So as soon as he could he left the house claiming to need fresh air.  
Sanghyuk didn't have a destination in mind when he left the house. Going to work was the last thing on his mind. Instead he decided to go someplace he didn't usually visit, the city's park.  
Sanghyuk had a tendency to go to the darker parts of the city, so this was out of character for him. But he felt like being in an environment different from everything Hakyeon symbolized to him would be good for him.  
As soon as he sat down, he was aching. He felt a strange hollowness inside of him, a kind of deeply rooted need. He felt like he didn't have enough oxygen and inhaled faster and harder but nothing helped. His fingers held tightly onto the seat and his discomfort only grew with every passing second. The only thing he could make sense of was that being here was horribly wrong.  
Suddenly, Sanghyuk couldn't breathe. He stood up and started running back to the house. He couldn't even tell where he was going, only followed his instincts. As he ran his discomfort eased and he could breathe properly, and the pain in his chest went away.  
Sanghyuk was so distracted that he ran straight into someone. And from the way it hurt, that someone had been running too. He was about to make a snarky comment to the other person, but suddenly he couldn't breathe again for a completely different reason.  
Hakyeon was sitting on the ground next to him, panting and looking lost and still perfect. Just as perfect as always. And the aching need he'd felt had disappeared, filled with happiness. Like some sort of drug.  
It was almost like Hakyeon was a drug to him. And Sanghyuk didn't particularly want to be dependent on anything.  
“I didn't even know you were here,” Hakyeon panted. He lowered his eyes. “I didn't mean to bother you. I just- it hurt and I was running and it hurt less.”  
Sanghyuk could only stare at him. It sounded like the same thing he'd felt. If Hakyeon was a drug to him, then that was what he was to Hakyeon.  
As if to emphasize his thoughts, Hakyeon leaned into Sanghyuk, closing his eyes. “It hurts less when you're here.”  
Sanghyuk suddenly had a burning urge to know everything he could about Hakyeon. “What’s your favorite thing to do?” he asked Hakyeon, arms automatically pulling the shorter boy closer, pushing his head up to look in his perfect eyes.  
Hakyeon flushed when he answered, and Sanghyuk found it almost unbearably cute. “I'm a dancer,” he mumbled, hiding his face in Sanghyuk's shoulder.  
“I knew it. You move like a dancer,” Sanghyuk told him, remembering his beautiful graceful movements. “I bet you're very good at it.”  
“I was. I was going to France to maybe get a chance to do it as a living…” his voice trailed off. A sudden darkness fell over his features and Sanghyuk frantically backtracked.  
“What's your favorite color?” Sanghyuk tried to distract Hakyeon.  
“I like red,” Hakyeon's voice seemed to calm down. “And black.” Sanghyuk made sure to remember this just in case he wanted the information later. There wasn't much he cared to remember, but Hakyeon was causing so many strange changes lately, so why not this too?  
They continued to ask each other about their favorite foods and animals and things, just relaxing in the presence of each other. Though Sanghyuk had only just met the other, he felt some strange connection to him. He wanted to deny it but there was just something about the older boy that made him crave his company.  
They happily lost track of time together, and before they knew it it was already afternoon and the sun was going down. Sanghyuk only saw Hakyeon, only felt his presence, and enjoyed the feeling of peace and joy of that moment.  
“We should probably go home now,” Sanghyuk said eventually. He didn't want Wonshik to worry about either of them- though he probably worried more about Sanghyuk than Hakyeon, considering the terms the two were on.  
Just pulling his hand out of Hakyeon's caused a little twinge of pain, so Sanghyuk didn't. Hakyeon also seemed inclined to keep contact, seeming content for the first time since Sanghyuk had met him.  
Then Sanghyuk remembered his goal, and stopped walking, Hakyeon halting alongside him. Hakyeon started to ask why but Sanghyuk silenced him, drinking in his beauty in the natural light. He had been right. Hakyeon was more beautiful in the sun.  
He resolved that his next goal was to surprise Hakyeon. He wanted the other to be content like this all the time.  
When they got back to the house Wonshik was not pleased. “Dinner's cold,” he said abruptly before going into his room. Hakyeon didn't seem to want to talk to him either. Sanghyuk sighed and hoped that soon Hakyeon would see more in Wonshik than a reminder of Jaehwan, whoever that was.  
Hakyeon slept in Sanghyuk's room. This decision was immediate and unquestioned, already a habit. Sanghyuk pretended it was because he wanted the older to be comfortable and he couldn't sleep with Wonshik. He pushed his own feelings to the back of his mind and took his hand away when they slept, ignoring the pain of absence.

Sanghyuk was woken bright and early by an irate Wonshik. “He is not staying in this house!” he shouted as he slammed the door open. Sanghyuk's hand automatically went to rest on Hakyeon's shoulder as the other stirred, woken by the racket.  
“You can't just kick him out,” Sanghyuk protested. It wouldn't be right to just make him leave when he had nowhere to go. At least, this was the excuse Sanghyuk told himself.  
“You two are- I don't even know how to say it. Dependent on each other. It's unhealthy,” Wonshik's tone calmed a little, but not much. Sanghyuk was confused. His roommate was normally calm and friendly. “And he hates me. I'm sure of it.”  
“He hates Jaehwan, not you.” Sanghyuk yawned, then turned to look at the clock. “Jesus, Wonshik, it's 3 in the morning, go the fuck to sleep.” He turned over and buried his face in the pillows in a deliberate and obvious attempt to ignore Wonshik.  
“What's going on,” he heard the half asleep Hakyeon mumble into the sheets. He felt the other boy grab his hand on his own, and this time didn't pull away.  
“Nothing important. It can wait til morning.” Wonshik, noticing the last comment obviously directed towards him, sighed.  
“He is not staying after tomorrow,” Wonshik said firmly. The door shut with finality and Sanghyuk found himself unable to go back to sleep for a while.

Wonshik knew something was very wrong. He was willing to get past Hakyeon's anger at Jaehwan, but this was different. Since Sanghyuk had met Hakyeon, he'd seemed different somehow.  
Wonshik was beyond thrilled that Sanghyuk had finally found something to care about. He was aware that the other had been searching for meaning for a long time. But this wasn't what he wanted. It was almost unhealthy. When they were apart, they seemed pained somehow, and always looked to the other. Touching was constant. It didn't seem normal.  
Even yesterday he knew that Sanghyuk had noticed. When he'd run out of the house, and then Wonshik had seen Hakyeon become increasingly agitated. He kept rubbing his chest as if it hurt, and then finally he'd just left. Wonshik could hear him running down the stairs.  
It was abundantly obvious that they were dependent on each other. It was unhealthy. And while he'd insisted that Hakyeon leave last night, he knew Sanghyuk was stubborn enough to kick Wonshik out in favor of his new friend.  
He needed to separate them himself. It was a burning compulsion greater than any other he'd experienced. He needed his friend back, healthy and not hurting at the absence of another.  
Hakyeon was hurting Sanghyuk. Neither of them noticed this, but Wonshik could see it clear as day.  
He knew this was out of his control. So when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk left- together, of course- he picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't in years.  
The other picked up instantly. “Wonshik,” he said calmly. Not even a hint of surprise in his voice.  
“Jaehwan, I have a problem.”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at updating because I don't write unless I'm in history and I was on spring break but I'm back now

Wonshik deleted the call from his log as soon as he was finished. Then he patiently waited for his inseparable roommates to get home. Neither Hakyeon nor Sanghyuk knew what he knew. Neither of them knew why Hakyeon couldn't stay. Wonshik didn't know much himself but he knew it'd be easier to separate them earlier on. And he knew that he'd need Jaehwan's help.

Wonshik's old friend never messed around when something important happened. He arrived during the night, after Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were sleeping and startling Wonshik as he was about to go to sleep.

There was a sharp knock on his door as Wonshik stood up. He instantly knew who it was- nobody else was expected and none of Wonshik's friends were inclined to dropping by at the random times. He knew it wasn't anyone Sanghyuk knew, the younger had become even more of a shut-in since meeting Hakyeon.

It just wasn't healthy.

Wonshik opened his door slowly. As he'd expected, he saw an old face, one he hadn't seen in years.

He silently let Jaehwan in. It was mesmerizing watching him. He wasn't sure what it was about him that caused that grace of his, or the ethereal beauty he always carried with him.

“He's here, isn't he,” Jaehwan said, his nose wrinkling slightly. He'd never liked Hakyeon much. Wonshik wasn't surprised that he'd dropped him before getting to France.

Jaehwan made himself comfortable on the couch, his form having the odd effect of constantly seeming in motion even when still. It was, as always, difficult for Wonshik to tear his eyes away. “So what's the problem?”

“He's affecting my roommate this time,” Wonshik sighed. He remembered last time it'd happened. Around the same time as his childhood friend Jaehwan became more… special, Hakyeon had suddenly developed a fixation with some student none of them knew. It was to the point where Hakyeon had been following the student around, trying to get him to see him. Finally he'd approached him, and Wonshik and Jaehwan had been astonished to watch their relationship progress at an astounding rate.

It had seemed fine at first. Hakyeon barely hung around them anymore, favoring his new friend Taekwoon instead. They never seemed to part. And then his new friend Taekwoon started to take a turn for the worse. It progressed to such an extent that when Taekwoon was without Hakyeon he seemed faded somehow, like Hakyeon had most of his personality with him. And with Hakyeon he was as lifelike as always.

When the relationship had ended, Wonshik made Jaehwan take him away. He couldn't do it, because like everyone around him, he too had that subtle attraction to Hakyeon that made it impossible to trust himself alone with the other.

Jaehwan had reacted differently to everyone else. Where others became more interested in Hakyeon, Jaehwan had seemed repelled. It was impossible to stay with him for long periods of time, and when Wonshik questioned him, the most he could explain was that Hakyeon just had a negative energy. Wonshik didn't feel it at all.

“Can you take him again?” Wonshik asked Jaehwan.

The other firmly shook his head. “I'm not taking him with me. It was torture. We spent a year together. A year on our own before I had to make him leave.”

Wonshik sighed deeply. “Is it even possible to break their bond?”

Jaehwan hesitated. “None that I know of. I don't think we can break it now that it's this far along.” Wonshik instantly regretted not forcing Sanghyuk to kick him out. But the determination in his eyes- the purpose in him that Wonshik hadn't seen in a long time- swayed him. All he ever wanted was for Sanghyuk to be happy and he seemed that way at first.

Jaehwan was silent for a long moment. “Just keep them as far apart for as long as you can. I'll see what I can find out,” he said eventually. “I knew we'd have to do this someday. He can't keep hurting people. I don't even know how he's been while I wasn't watching him. What if he's,” Jaehwan said the last part quieter, “killed anyone else?”

In the other room there was a sudden noise. A thump. Jaehwan and Wonshik both froze. There was nothing for a long moment, and then the sound of a light switch.

“You need to leave,” Wonshik hissed to Jaehwan, suddenly terrified of them being caught. He didn't know what Hakyeon would do to Jaehwan if he found him. Almost instantly, the other was out of the room. The door was shut and Wonshik quickly went to lock it before going into the kitchen, opening the fridge just as Hakyeon stumbled out of his room.

“What are you doing up?” Wonshik asked casually. He wouldn't have been surprised if Jaehwan's presence had disturbed the other enough to wake him.

“Felt weird. Then felt hungry,” the still half asleep boy offered as an explanation. He put bread in the toaster and sat back to wait.

Wonshik watched him without speaking. He seemed tense, but he wasn't rushing back to join Sanghyuk either, which seemed to be a good sign.

Wonshik quietly wished the other a good night before going back into his room. He wasn't able to sleep for another hour. He used the time to make another call, planning to keep Hakyeon and Sanghyuk separated. It had been a while since Sanghyuk had seen a doctor anyways, and he was sure Hakyeon could occupy himself on his own.

Wonshik regretted not being there himself to occupy the older, but he couldn't trust himself around him for long. Even when he was with Taekwoon, he still pulled Wonshik to him with an almost magnetic force, almost irresistible. He couldn't blame Sanghyuk for picking him up. Without an attraction to anything for a long time, the first new one must seem like a gift from heaven, when in reality it was only a gift from hell.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a week ago and I know it's kind of shitty right now but it'll probably get better so

Sanghyuk didn't remember making any appointments. There were a lot of things he didn't remember, but when Wonshik dragged him out of the house he definitely did not remember making any plans, no matter what his roommate insisted.  
Hakyeon wouldn't let go of Sanghyuk. He didn't mind this at all, because touching Hakyeon made him happy. Just being near him made him happy, but touching was better. He didn't understand when Wonshik separated the two of them. It sparked an irrational anger at the older boy, and he refused to speak to him. As far as he was concerned, the aching pain he felt away from Hakyeon was completely Wonshik's fault.  
When Wonshik got in the car and pulled Sanghyuk along with him, closing the door and driving away from Hakyeon, he waited and pouted. Wonshik sighed at his childish behavior.  
The longer he was away from Hakyeon, the more pressing his pain became. By the time they got to the office, he couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
It was difficult for Wonshik to pull him out of the car, and eventually he had to carry him inside because the younger refused to walk. The receptionist smiled sympathetically at him, as if Sanghyuk was a little kid.  
Wonshik felt like he was dealing with a little kid. He had to hold Sanghyuk down to keep him from leaving, and eventually he collapsed in Wonshik's arms, seeming drained of energy. Then the doctor came out and called in Sanghyuk.  
Wonshik had to go with Sanghyuk, because the other boy wasn't inclined to move on his own. The doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. When they got to the door, he stopped them. “You can't come in with him,” he told Wonshik politely. He watched as Sanghyuk moved into the room and the door closed.  
Wonshik waited. He was tense and there was no reason to be. He was sure Sanghyuk was fine.  
“Wonshik, could you come in for a moment,” the doctor called to him. He was sure it was fine,there was no reason why it wouldn't be fine.  
“He has some heart irregularity- nothing serious right now. He's also fatigued, and he describes a constant severe pain. He also says, and this may seem strange,” the doctor hesitated here, “that he experiences a pull towards a person, and this person makes him feel better. Like a drug addiction- it sounds like when he's away from this person, he's having withdrawals. I recommend you keep this person away from him. It seems to be impacting his health.”  
So he was confirming what Wonshik already suspected. He sighed. He didn't want to kick Hakyeon out of the house, but it seemed like he had to.  
They left the room to talk to Sanghyuk. But he was already gone.

The moment Wonshik left him, Sanghyuk left. He didn't care what the doctor said. He needed to see Hakyeon, and he needed to do it now. Unfortunately, he didn't have the car keys, so he started walking in what he thought was the direction of his house. He quickly found himself lost, a side effect of never leaving his house other than to work.  
After stumbling around for a bit, he found that when he went a certain direction the pain inside him eased a little. It didn't take long to realize that must be the direction of Hakyeon, and therefore home. He walked through strange parts of the city, savoring the feeling of the tension in his limbs easing and the pain inside him slowly fading.  
He did not make it back home before he heard a car, the only one he'd heard in a while, and turned to see Wonshik's familiar truck. The moment it came in view, it stopped and his roommate got out and ran to him.  
“You can't just run away! I know you were going back to Hakyeon. You can't. He can't stay,” Wonshik yelled as he dragged him back to the truck.   
“Then I'll leave with him,” Sanghyuk mumbled mutinously. Wonshik stopped dead.  
“You can't do that,” he told Sanghyuk.  
The younger boy smiled. ”I most certainly can. He's not leaving, or i am too.”  
Wonshik had no choice. He didn't want to know what would happen if he allowed Hakyeon and Sanghyuk to be alone together. They'd never leave each other- and Sanghyuk would- he couldn't think about it.

The moment they got home, Sanghyuk tried to run to Hakyeon but Wonshik held him back. “He can stay but- you need to try and stay away from him, okay? You can't beat an addiction if you keep taking the drug,” he reasoned. He'd need to tell Hakyeon about the situation too. And Jaehwan needed to figure something out soon, because the situation was far out of Wonshik's hands.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i decided fuck word count since I'm already shit at updating

Wonshik was glad when Jaehwan went to visit him a few days later. He showed up in the middle of the night, the only thing telling Wonshik to stay awake until then a text sent by an unknown number earlier that day. He wasn't sure how Jaehwan always knew, but he showed up only once a half hour after the others going to sleep had passed.  
“Did you find anything out?” Wonshik asked Jaehwan as he poured him a cup of tea.  
Jaehwan sipped at it gratefully before looking up at Wonshik. “Once the attraction is broken once, it will not come back. We need to break it first and then there shouldn't be any problems,” Jaehwan told him.  
“So how do we break it?” Wonshik asked.  
“The only way to break it is if the victim dies, which we don't want, I assume,” Jaehwan paused while Wonshik confirmed this with vigorous nodding. “We can see a priest, although I am not a personal believer that religious leaders can properly do anything in this day and age, or ending Hakyeon's contact with Sanghyuk.”  
Wonshik was silent. “How is it possible to keep them apart? And for how long?”  
Jaehwan thought for a moment. “I don't know how long, and the curse might take effect again after they see each other again.”  
Suddenly there was a noise, startling them both. “Jaehwan?” a sleepy voice mumbled. They both turned to see Hakyeon standing in the hallway, staring at them.  
Neither moved while the older boy crossed the room to them. “Are you back to hurt me again, Jaehwan?” he said, slowly and deliberately. “Are you now plotting to take Sanghyuk away from me? Why would you do that?” Hakyeon was right in front of Jaehwan, eyes an unnatural black shade, hand reaching up to grip his arm hard.  
Jaehwan seemed to be resisting doing something, gently removing his arm from Hakyeon's death grip. “Long time no see, old friend,” he greeted Hakyeon politely.  
“Don't call me old friend,” he hissed.  
Thinking on the spot, Wonshik asked, “Now is that any way to greet a new roommate?”  
Both of them glared at each other, the tension in the room overwhelming, before they finally backed down. Jaehwan moved towards Wonshik. “Housing an angel and a demon in the same place is not one of your better ideas, old friend,” he whispered in his ear, smirking as he pulled away. “I'll sleep in Wonshik's room.”  
Wonshik looked at him in surprise. He hadn't thought Jaehwan particularly liked him, holding him at the same arm's length as he had everyone else.  
In moments Wonshik was alone in the living room, Jaehwan clearly considering their conference over. He was certain the other had never alluded to what exactly the difference between Hakyeon and him between other people was before. If he didn't know that Jaehwan never did anything without a reason, he would think it was just a slip of the tongue.  
Wonshik waited for someone to come back out, but he was left drinking his tea on his own. When it was finished, he went into his bedroom and almost fell over when he saw Jaehwan calmly waiting in his bed. “Hello,” Jaehwan said calmly. Wonshik was flooded with some kind of feeling at the sight of the other, but ignored it and got in bed, turning on his side to pretend he couldn't hear the soft sound of Jaehwan's breathing and feel his body pressing lightly against him.


End file.
